


Everything's Alright, Oriental Jader Taupe Contest Entry

by Jayna_Milan



Category: Eldemore, Orinental Jaders
Genre: 3000 word limit, Contest Entry, F/M, Song fic, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayna_Milan/pseuds/Jayna_Milan
Summary: The Oriental Jader Taupe's -Re-named to Mythril for story purposes- short story about her and her mate, Akane The direwolf.It's a song fic of To the Moon's and Laura Shigihara's song, "Everything's Alright"





	Everything's Alright, Oriental Jader Taupe Contest Entry

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO!!! I manged to make it short thanks to it being a song fic!!!!
> 
> Anyway, it's not the best at all, I tried to keep it short and not as detailed as I was reaching my character limit and wanted to leave some for any editing needed.
> 
> Anyway this is my entry to this contest: https://grifforik.deviantart.com/art/Domestic-Jader-Taupe-Pointer-Contest-691350083
> 
> I renamed the Jader Mythril, and I used these dires in these orders, in this fic:  
> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=97660eb374b4074b&th=1  
> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=127afb380cdc32c6&th=1  
> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=f3b7e5d3eb074cde&th=1 & https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=e169b10dd132327e&th=1  
> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=fd0d4e285ae5b470&th=1 
> 
> Also on a final note listening to this song (my preferred cover of it) is a necessity when reading this fic.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ffLQO-9YL8
> 
> All species and lines (c) Benathorn, all designs by thier dedicated artists

In a forest clearing, a silver jader sat listlessly outside a den that rest inside a small hill. It was a nice day, not too hot, not too cold, a many rune dragons chirped throughout the forest. The jader had been like this since early this morning, after everything that had happened.

_Short steps, deep breath_

 A somber black and red slightly feathered dire joined her, his paws covered in dirt, snuggling up to his mate, he said her name so quietly, “Mythril...” as he could find no words to comfort her or himself at the time.

_Everything is alright_

“….That was the third time….Akane….” Mythril replied, sorrow, despair and anguish were drenched in her voice.

_Chin up, I can't_

“I know,” The dire whispered, sadly but reassuringly, “but at least we have each other, and I promise, I will never leave your side.”

_Step into the spotlight_

“Oh Akane, why do the Ancients curse us so?” a bit of resentment and sorrow came out in a sob as Mythril can barely control her feelings from spilling over.

_She said, "I'm sad,"_

“Curse us or not, they will never take you away from me Mythril, you know that,” Akane responded protectively, “….never.”

_Somehow without any words_

Mythril began to howl, mournfully, and Akane joined her, what they least expected however, was their howls were answered.

_I just stood there_

The couples turned around in alarm, which then when a smell of smoke overwhelmed their nostrils. _Smoke._ This made Akane freeze, his body stiffened his eyes became distant, he could barely absorb Mythril exclaim, “There’s a village over there, the….the village is on fire!”

_Searching for an answer_

This cause Mythril to leap onto her paws to run off, making Akane snap out of his moment to barely grab her by her scruff.

_When this world is no more_

“No! It’s too dangerous! Mythril, you need to rest,” the dire growled worriedly to her, “You’ve been through enough today, _physically and emotionally_.”

_The moon is all we'll see_

This caused Mythril to whine, “but they could need our help!”

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

“Not….now!” Akane growled but then pleaded, “Please mythril, get some rest, we can go when the flames go out and you’re rested.”

_Until the stars all fall down_

“But it might be too late then….” Mythril began, but then she looked at Akane’s dirt covered paws, the small mound of moved dirt where their stillborn litter was buried and into his worried and fearful eyes, “….Alright.”

They empty from the sky

“Go get some sleep,” the dire responded, “You need it.”

_But I don't mind_

Mythril nodded and headed back into their den, leaving Akane to remember the horrors of his past.

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

*~*

Fire roared into his tiny ears, Akane was only a pup at the time, his mother had been trying to move him and his litter, but now the cardinal dire lay crushed under a burning tree. Akane yelped, whined and howled in desperation that someone would hear him over the blaze that ate away their forest home, that someone could help him and his mother.

_Why do my words_

That’s when a small yelp of a bark answered his own, it was really close, along with an unfamiliar call, “Get back here ya dumb mutt!” and a large strange creature started to slowly run towards him and the yelping and barking that came from the other side of the fallen tree, carrying a strange stick with a stone on it with him. Was this a human that his mother warned him about? The human stopped loomed over the burning tree, staring down below it, and bent down to pick something up, a gray pup, it looked kind of like him but different. The pup kept, yelping, now screaming looking at him, and then it was then that the man looked in his direction, wide eyed. He sat the pup down, picked up his strange stick, and began smacking the tree with it, seemingly desperately, causing burning chips of wood and embers to fly everywhere. A few minutes later there was a small clearing between two halves of the burning tree, which the man quickly stepped through, with the pup slinged over his shoulder, Akane was too scared to move, so the man picked him up by his scruff and carried him off.

  
_Always lose their meaning?_

Now Akane’s memories began to linger on good ones, he was raised with Mythril on a farm with another, older Dire. Where the two began to slowly fall in love as they spent their lives together, however, their happiness at the farm was cut short, as the farmer planned on breeding her to another jader. Thus, the two ran off, so they could live their lives together.

_What I feel, what I say_

*~*

Night fell when Mythril and Akane padded through the ruined, burnt down village, side by side. Their paws padded over the soot covered road, not a single building left standing unharmed, only blackened skeletons where some remained, any stone buildings were hollow husks of what they once were. They padded in silence other than a few embers and small fires still crackling, not a soul was to be seen, only the Bodies that they once called home lay strewn everywhere, the fire had only gone out recently, but the fire wasn’t the cause of all of them, some lay unburnt with deep wounds.

_There's such a rift between them_

The crack and crash of a nearby singed plank that was once a support beam to a home brought him back to his senses, “By now there can’t be any survivors, Mythril, you should just rest and heal-“ the male was cut off but the sounds of distinctive squeaking not too far away.

_He said, "I can't really seem to read you. "_

“That sounded like a pup!” Mythril exclaimed before she took off in a full sprint, leaving Akane literally in the dust.

_I just stood there_

 “Mythril wait!” Akane bounded after her, already falling behind due to Mythril’s natural-born gift.

_Never know what I should do_

Within a few minutes Mythril sprinted to the site of the noise, farther ahead of her slower mate, despite being fatigued from earlier. The noise led her to a stone house who’d also been a victim, it was on a farm, there inside, a dead mother dire lay with her litter, but one pup still squirmed and yelped blindly, still trying to nurse from their dead mother.

_When this world is no more_

She was a black dire, covered in the lighter gray soot, her puppies, an arrange of colors barely shone through the soot, including the small, survivor, who had a mostly purple coat.

_The moon is all we'll see_

Mythril dug out a clean spot, picked up the surviving pup and began to clean their fur, Akane padded over and began to help Mythril, slowly revealing the pup’s purple and white coat, it was a female.

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

Instincts taking over, Mythril picked up the pup gently, her eyes ablaze with life once more.

_Until the stars all fall down_

 Akane looked at her with such soft eyes and licked behind her ear, “My hero saves a pup once again,” causing a bit of laughter to leave from Mythril’s lips as she still held the pup in her mouth, as who has settled down, now the couple turned around, with their new child in tow.

_They empty from the sky_

“Do you really think we are cursed now?”

_But I don't mind_

“No,” Mythril responded, her voice muffled by the bundle, “no longer.”

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

“What do you want to name her?” Akane asked gently, looking at her, they were now barely outside the village.

 “Hala,” she said, her gaze glancing upwards toward the sky “I once overheard a wolfkin saying it meant ‘halo around the moon’ like the moonlight and her fur….”

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

“I think that’s a beautiful name,” Akane said, as he gazed up upon the full moons, “You know the moons tonight reminds me, of the night we confessed our feelings to each other.”

A huff of amusement was muffled by the now peacefully sleeping dire pup in Mythril’s jaws, “It does.”

*~*

The full moons illuminated the farm that night, covering everything in its milky white glow, making some objects appear to glow.

_Short steps, deep breath_

Mythril snuck out the back of the farmhouse with a piece of meat she was given earlier as a reward, tonight was the night.

_Everything is alright_

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her large chest as she padded toward the old, brown barn that was aglow that night.

_Chin up, I can't_

She froze, came close to turning around, paranoid thoughts of rejection and disgust filling her mind, she shook her head, and stomped her front paw into the ground. No, even if he doesn’t feel the same, he wouldn’t hate her, he wouldn’t act any differently. She then began to keep marching onward to the barn.

_Step into the spotlight_

She made a way to the stall the farmer made Akane’s small home. “Akane, I brought-“ Mythril began as she approached the door, but the sight of the empty stall made her freeze. Akane never left the farm at night. The stall smelt like remorse, sorrow, and distress, Mythril’s eyes widened as she began to panic. She dropped the juicy morsel and took off, after his scent.

_She said, "I'm sad,"_

The scent lead her away from the farmland, and to the rest of the forest that hadn’t been burnt away that fateful day.

_Somehow without any words_

“Please, Please,” She begged, “let him be alright.” She ran at full speed, her graceful double suspension gallop, kicking up dirt and dust behind her allowing her to run faster than any other breed of dog.

_I just stood there_

His scent lead her to a large moonlight lake, which reflected the moon and cosmos so well, you could swear you could see Faldinreach in it. In front of it lay Akane, wounded, in front of another male dire who looked a lot like him, but different. He was a brownish red in color, he had tail-feathers just like Akane, but was covered in wraps, and had a necklace with feathers attached, maybe he was a companion to a human as well. This strange dire was attacking Akane, who lay there and do nothing to defend himself.

Mythril bared her teeth, her eyes wide in anger and shock but made sure not to make a noise as she heard the dire snarl, “NOW I WILL END YOU, JUST LIKE HOW YOU TOOK MOTHER’S LIFE!”

_Searching for an answer_

Akane lay there waiting, his eyes closed embracing himself for the deathblow, but instead all that came was a surprised yelp and a splash in the water. He could barely see a silver outline of Myrthil, pushing his brother deeper and deeper into the water.

“MYTHRILLL!” Akane yelled, trying to force himself to get up, but his wobbly, weak legs failed him.

_When this world is no more_

Mythril kept swimming deeper into the pond, in an attempt to drown the dire, her own lungs, were screaming for air. The Dire was struggling in her jaws, but where she had him by the neck his struggles were pointless. Finally, the dire’s breath escaped him, but just as Mythril was going to claim victory, he managed to kick her hard in the chest with his hind legs, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to lose her own breath.

_The moon is all we'll see_

When his brother emerged at the edge of the pond once more and not Mythril, Akane screamed violently, “HOW DARE YOU!! You BASTARD!!”

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

“Hmph, that human wretch is gone now, and I could stil say the same as you, BROTHER. Now where was I?” The dire pondered, “Oh yes! I will send you TO HELL!!!” the dire grabbed Akane by the neck, but Akane grabbed his neck, bit down as hard as he could and growled, “If I’m going to hell, I’m taking you with me!!”

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

Myrthil stared at the night sky through the water, her thoughts fading into hallucinations, visions of her and Akane living a happy life drifted over her vision, that was until in her vision, Akane told her how he loved her….. Then the memory of recent events raced through her brain, ripping her into consciousness. “AKANE!” her thoughts screamed.

Mythril swam with all her might, until she finally broke surface in the middle of the lake coughing up water, She then again gasped his name, in attempts of barking it out.

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

Akane’s vision was blurring, he was losing this fight, but he was determined not to let his jaws slack, not now, not after what he did to Mythril, his eyes filling with tears, he thought to himself “Mythril…. I will be joining you soon…..I- I never wanted you involved in this….”

_Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

Mythril breached out of the water, fangs bared for a short while before the dug into the flesh of the dire’s back, forcing the dire to let go as he stumbled. “Don’t you dare write me off, not until my final moment, I won’t let you harm him!!” The Dire tried to grasp onto the smaller canine, but she climbed onto his back, out of reach of fangs for the most part, he screeched loudly out of frustration and took off, running towards a tree, in an attempt to lose her, but she leapt off of this back as he slammed himself into the tree, yelping.

_What I feel, what I say_

_There's such a rift between them_

The dire let out a howl of fury, trying to attack her every which way, but she was too lethe and fast, dodging most of his blows, for every blow he tried to land she gave him two, for every blow he did land she landed three severely damaging ones. With blood loss, he began to get clumsy, and eventually after landing a gruesome blow to her his fangs digging well into her chest, her fangs met his hind leg and pierced an artery, he began to spurt blood out of it, and a few minutes later, his grip failed him and his eyes grew dimmer.

_He said, "I can't_

_Really seem to read you. "_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do_

Not waiting to watch his final moments, Mythril ran over, to Akane, her breathing ragged. She laid down next to him, “Climb onto my back!”

“But Myrthril, you’re-“ Akane began to protest.

“Can you walk?” Mythril growled at him in frustration.

“No,” Akane replied with a huff as he obeyed.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

As they walked home, Mythril began to scold him but fell silent mid lecture, “How dare you try to throw your life away!! It wasn’t your fault your mother died!! Besides I never got to say…”

“You never got to say what Mythril?” Akane asked in confusion.

“That I- That I-“ A blush was forming on her face and made its way up her ears, “That I love you!” She choked out.

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

They walked in silence for a bit, Akane was in shock, if he’d have been walking he would of froze in his spot, instead he just stiffened on her back, and Myrthril was regretting the moment. A meteor shower lit up the sky further, lighting up the sky with little falling stars. Until finally, Akane spoke up.

_But I don't mind_

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Mythril, from now on, I will live for you,” Akane said quietly before he cleared his throat, “because, Mythril….. I love you too.”

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=fd0d4e285ae5b470&th=1  
> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=f3b7e5d3eb074cde&th=1  
> https://www.eldemore.com/pet.php?s=127afb380cdc32c6&th=1
> 
> I'm sorry i killed you off QuQ I loved your designs so much <3


End file.
